Soul Eater: The Untold Ones
by Moodysama
Summary: Just something I wanted to do. The story follows Kai Vahn, and Yuu and Kat Mizu, a weapon and meister team.


Just so y'all know, I have a character sheet on my dA account. .com/art/Soul-Eater-fan-fiction-char-153749705

It was a beautiful day in the Caribbean, except for one thing, a large warship named _Queen Anne's Revenge._

A way's off, a small sailboat was anchored on a reef, about five hundred feet away with a young man holding a sword and a shield.

"You ready Kai?"the sword asked as the face of a young woman reflected in it. "This hit will give us plenty of kishin eggs."

Now the shield spoke: "Yuu's right. There has to be at least 120 of them on there."

"Right. Kat, Yuu, you guys ready?" Just then, Kai leapt off the boat and ran on the water toward the ship, jumped up, and landed on the railing behind the wheel. His hood was blown off, revealing long, forest green hair and silver eyes.

"Edward Teach, a.k.a. Black Beard the Pirate, & crew, I'm here to claim your souls for Shinigami-sama," Kai said smugly.

"'Claim our souls,'"Black Beard asked while laughing. "Look, kid. We're the only ones who will be claiming souls today."

Just then, Kai disappeared and reappeared on the deck in a stance suggesting he made a spinning slash. After two silent seconds, Black Beard started to laugh, thinking nothing about what happened. A second later, the ten men surrounding Kai collapsed.

"What's happening," Black Beard shouted.

"I told you what's happening already. I'm taking your souls," Kai said as he readied a lunge. "And I always kill my deader."

"Hmm... You three have done well," Shinigami-sama said while clapping his large hands together.

"You have anything else for us," Kai asked in a very bored tone.

"Actually, yes, I do. It's another high-risk target. You need to take him out now. You see, my son, Death the Kidd, failed in his capturing of the Great Thief Lupin. I want you to get him. Right now, he's in New York City. Can you do it?"

"The Phantom Thief Lupin, huh? Sounds like fun," Kai said putting on his hood. "Fine, we'll do it."

"Remember too..."

Kai, Yuu, and Kat had already left.

"Oh well, I tell them enough times to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. Who knows, they may keep it a clean job."

"Wow! I've never been to New York! Everything's so tall! C.S.I.: New York doesn't do the city any justice," Yuu said, awestruck.

"I grew up here. I know every hole in this place," Kai said confidently. "Come on, let's get something warm to eat...or at least edible."

"Why do you say that? I read that New York City has plenty of great restaurants," Kat said to Kai.

Kai stopped walking , causing Yuu and Kat to give him questioning looks.

"Why do you say that? Don't you want to take me to a nice restaurant? I thought you always wanted to eat at one of those famous places here," Kat said without understanding.

"We...uh... How should I put this? We spent all the money we brought on the two-way plane tickets...." Kai said sheepishly.

"You mean to tell me that we can't eat at a respectable place because you didn't bring more money," Yuu yelled at Kai, losing her temper.

"I only planned for a couple hours," Kai shouted losing his temper. "I couldn't bring my I-Pod on the flight! I'm gonna go crazy without my music! That, coupled with the fact I can't play my PS3, I'm surprised that I'm even conscious right now!"

"Well...!"

Just then, they realized the eyes of everyone else on them and an embarrassed Kat pretending she didn't know them.

"I vote we find Lupin and get him soon so we can get back to Death City," Kai said sheepishly.

"Agreed," Kat and Yuu said in unison.

Just then, Kai saw Lupin in the crowd picking pockets all around Times Square. "There! Let's get him," Kai yelled.

At that, the people started to run as Yuu and Kat turned into weapon form, clearing Times Square leaving Lupin, Kai, Yuu and Kat.

Police sirens started to sound in the distance.

"Judging on how many people flooding out of the area, we have ten minutes to end this, so, what do you say? End this quickly and effortlessly and surrender,or we do this the hard way. I don't care what you choose, either way, I'm getting your soul." Kai was leaving no room for error.

"How about I resist and kill you and take you souls." Lupin then ate another human soul and he began to convulse wildly and grow to four times his original size. "You see, I'm now a god! Gods never surrender," he roared in a distorted voice.

"They never make it easy on themselves, do they," Kat asked redundantly.

"Nope, they never do. At least it's more fun that way," Kai responded while assuming a defensive stance.

Lupin let out a terrifying roar while swinging his now huge arms toward Kai only to miss and destroy the wall where he once stood,

"What do you two thin, hacking and slashing or _that_," Kai asked.

"I vote we do _it,_" Kat yelled as Kai dodged another blow, destroying a nearby taxi.

"Sure, why not," Kat said coolly as Kai blocked another blow from Lupin.

"A'ight, ready," Kai asked leaping onto another taxi.

Then, all three of them closed there eyes.

"SOUL RESONENCE," the trio yelled.

Just then, a purple/black aura shone around them.

Lupin, blinded with power, did a downward swing to crush Kai, hitting only the afterimage and the taxi. The real Kai, a hundred foot in the air, put the point of his sword down, his shield changing into a long spiked shield,touching the sword.

"Hell's Headache," Kai roared as he rocketed down with tremendous speed...

...right into Lupin's skull, pinning his body to the ground, then a massive blast erupted from the point of the sword, destroying not only Lupin, but all of Times Square, turning it into a fifty-foot-deep crater New York, leaving nothing but Lupin's soul, Kai, Yuu, and Kat.

"Well, that's it. We're done here," Kai muttered as he turned to walk away.

"I'll take this one," Kat said.

Back in Death City, Kai, Yuu, and Kat were standing in front of Shinigami-sama's mirror.

"You guys succeeded in obtaining Lupin's soul...but I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate all of the souls you have collected because you destroyed Time Square," Shinigami-sama said.

"Aww," a very disappointed Kat moaned.

Yuu just sighed.

Kai had his hood up and it seemed like his head was down.

"Kai, you alright, sweetie," Yuu asked worriedly, pulling his hood down only to find his earbuds in his ears. "Girlfriend...CHOP!" she yelled slamming her heal into his head.

"What did I do to deserve a wonderful woman like you," Kai asked mostly to himself nearly unconscious on the floor.


End file.
